five_nights_at_freddysfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Пасхалки
В этой статье собраны все пасхалки, которые встречаются в сериях игр Five Nights at Freddy's. FNaF = Нос Фредди Если нажать на нос Фредди на постере, то можно услышать гудок, как, собственно, и во всех частях игры. 82.png|Плакат в офисе Звук гудка Взор в камеру С шансом 15% все аниматроники, находящиеся на сцене, будут смотреть в камеру, а в мастерской с шансом 6.3% практически все запасные головы аниматроников и эндоскелет будут повёрнуты в сторону камеры. Также, в мастерской Бонни может посмотреть в камеру с чёрными глазами (этот кадр напоминает лицо Золотого Фредди). FNaF_1_-_Show_Stage_(Freddy_mirando_a_la_cámara).jpg|Фредди смотрит в камеру со сцены Animcam.png|Аниматроники смотрят в камеру 354.png|Все головы в мастерской повернулись к камере Tumblr static 9e06bcdfcfe3fa04f9eebcebd039a9b3.png|Бонни смотрит в камеру в мастерской Осветлено Show_Stage_Freddy_light.jpg|Фредди смотрит в камеру из сцены (Осветлено с добавлением контрастности) Animcamlight.jpg|Аниматроники смотрят в камеру (Осветлено с добавлением контрастности) LighHead.jpg|Все головы в мастерской повернулись к камере (Осветлено с добавлением контрастности) Bonnieinbackstagelight.jpg|Бонни смотрит в камеру в мастерской (Осветлено с добавлением контрастности) Фредди смотрит в камеру-2.jpg|Фредди смотрит в камеру (Осветлено без добавления контрастности) Аниматроники смотрят в камеру-2.png|Аниматроники смотрят в камеру (Осветлено без добавления контрастности) Эндоскелет смотрит в камеру-2.png|Все головы в мастерской повернулись к камере (Осветлено без добавления контрастности) Бонни смотрит в камеру-2.png|Бонни смотрит в камеру (Осветлено без добавления контрастности) Золотой Фредди При проверке камеры 2В (Западный Холл) может попасться плакат с изображением головы Фредди, но жёлтого (золотого) цвета и с чёрными глазами. Если на плакат смотреть больше 2-х секунд, можно услышать смех ребенка. После этого уберите планшет, и в офисе будет сидеть Золотой Фредди. Затем у Вас начнутся галлюцинации в виде головы Фредди с человеческими глазами и надписью "IT'S ME" (рус. Это я), после чего появится скример Золотого Фредди, и игра аварийно завершит работу (попросту говоря, вылетит на рабочий стол). Чтобы избавиться от аниматроника, надо поднять и опустить монитор — он исчезнет. 585!.png|Плакат Золотого Фредди в Западном Холле goldenfreddyheadlight.jpg|Осветлено Gold.jpg|Золотой Фредди в офисе Фредди, снимающий голову При проверке камеры 2В с шансом в 11.4% может попасться плакат с изображением Фредди, который снимает голову костюма. 571.png|Плакат Фредди, срывающего с себя часть головы. freddyheadlight.jpg|Осветлено. * Возможно, это намек на инцидент с пропавшими детьми, а именно на то, что человек заманил пятерых детей и убил их именно в костюме Фредди. * Также у Фредди есть отпечатки рук на маске. Возможно, он сам их оставил, а возможно, что-то или кто-то пытается выбраться из Фредди. Объекты на сцене После ухода каждого аниматроника со сцены некоторые детали сцены исчезают. Например, при уходе Бонни исчезают звёздочки, подвешенные на потолке. А при уходе Чики исчезают декорации «облака». Но на самом деле, декорации не исчезают, а «уходят» в тень. Это не пасхалка, а баг. Show_stage_nocamera.jpg 484.png Надпись «IT'S ME» в Пиратской бухте Иногда с шансом 25-30% в Пиратской бухте на табличке вместо «Sorry! Out of order» (рус. Извините! Вышел из строя) будет написано "It's me" (рус. Это я). ITS_ME.png * Возможно, это отсылка к укусу «87», и к причастности к нему Фокси. Восточный Холл Иногда вместо плакатов в Восточном Холле, на правой стене, могут появиться три картины с лицом плачущего мальчика, похожего на Марионетку из FNaF 2 или надпись «IT'S ME». Шанс появления плачущих детей — 9.5%, надписи — 2.5%. 546.png 554.png Осветлено Sadchildrenlight.jpg It'smelight.jpg Чит-коды Чтобы активировать первый чит-код, нужно нажать клавиши CD и + на Numpad. Во второй части нужно проделать то же, но перед этим надо нажать на нос Фредди, и у вас пропустится любая ночь. CD1 в главном меню сразу открывает шестую ночь, CD2 — свою ночь. Но таким способом нельзя получить третью звезду. (Можно если в режиме 4/20 ввести CD+). Странная активность Бонни и Чики Начиная с четвёртой ночи, Бонни и Чика смотрят в камеру и дёргают головой. При этом они пытаются что-то сказать. Когда они говорят, в начале слышится «Please, please» (рус. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста) и «Open the door» (рус. Открой дверь) в некоторых местах. Если совместить эти две фразы, получится «Please, please, open the door» (рус. 'Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, открой дверь'). Возможно, они хотят, чтобы охранник открыл дверь в офис. Точно нельзя узнать, что они хотят нам сказать из-за того, что голос очень сильно искажён. Bonnie ECH.gif|Бонни «дёргается». Latest.gif|Чика «дёргается». Файл:Robotvoice.ogg Файл:Whispering2.ogg * Если приглядеться, то технически это «дёрганье» — всего лишь быстрая смена кадров. Вырезки из газет на стене На камере 4B с шансом 5-10% листок с правилами может замениться на вырезки из газет. В этих вырезках написано об инцидентах в пиццерии. Bandicam_2015-03-25_18-48-04-500.jpg Bandicam_2015-03-25_18-51-53-091.jpg 76594.png Пиратская песня Иногда в процессе игры можно услышать отдаленные звуки, из которых получается некая песня. Если при проигрывании этих звуков переключиться на Пиратскую бухту, то эти звуки станут громче, что доказывает, что «песню» исполняет именно Фокси. Файл:pirate song2.ogg Интересные факты * В мобильной версии игры пасхалки можно встретить гораздо чаще, чем в ПК-версии. |-| FNaF 2 = Нос Фредди Если нажать на нос Игрушечного Фредди на постере, то можно услышать гудок, как, собственно, и в остальных частях. The Office FNaF2 Only Flashlight off.png|Плакат в офисе Звук гудка * Однако, эта пасхалка не работает в мобильной версии игры. Бумажный приятель Иногда Бумажный приятель исчезает из праздничной комнаты 4 и появляется в вашем офисе. Неизвестно, почему и как это происходит. Возможно, его приносит Старая Чика. Но он может появиться сам в офисе в начале ночи (причём он может появиться даже в те ночи, когда Старая Чика вообще неактивна). Может быть, он просто проходит под камерами. Он присутствует и в третьей части игры. Также он может быть нереализованным противником, хотя вообще неизвестно каким образом он передвигается. Bb s paper plate cut out in the office by kinginbros2011-d877ehf.jpg|Бумажный приятель в офисе 326.png|Отдельная текстура Тень Фредди В комнате Запчасти/Обслуживание с маленьким шансом можно увидеть Тень Фредди — тёмно-фиолетового медведя. Он будет сидеть на месте Бонни в «позе трупа», в точности копируя позу Золотого Фредди. Если долго смотреть на него, то игра может вылететь. Тень Фреди.png|Тень Фредди Золотой Фредди Он появляется в офисе, и в коридоре. В офисе сидит в «позе трупа» (в этой же позе сидит и Тень Фредди), а в коридоре выглядит как огромная призрачная голова. Для того, чтобы спастись от него, нужно моментально надеть маску. Если же игрок включит фонарик, то Золотой Фредди исчезнет, а потом выдаст скример, причём он нападёт, даже если игрок после включения света наденет маску Фредди. В шестую ночь шанс появления 100%, в другие ночи шанс его появления очень мал. FNAF2SlumpedGoldenFreddy.png.png|Золотой Фредди во FNaF 2 hjP5o3Bda8Q.jpg|Призрачная голова Золотого Фредди в коридоре * Самое интересное, что он очень вялый, и выглядит так, будто его перевели в режим костюма. Это может быть отсылка на инцидент с пропавшими детьми, а точнее на то, что убийца одел костюм Золотого Фредди, с помощью него заманил детей и убил их. ** Но это опровергается тем, что у Золотого Фредди четыре пальца, а значит, в его руку нельзя просунуть руку человека. И еще тем, что у него в лапе зажат микрофон и возможно, что он приклеен, для того, чтобы не выпасть из лапы. * Также, чтобы Золотой Фредди напал на вас с меньшим шансом, нужно реже, но сильнее «дольше» заряжать шкатулку. По неизвестным причинам это работает. Тень Бонни Тень Бонни может с некоторой вероятностью появиться в офисе. Он похож на Игрушечного Бонни, но в отличие от него, у Тени Бонни есть два лишних зуба в верхнем ряду зубов. При его появлении игра может вылететь. Спастись от этого очень трудно, но всё же реально, для этого нужно очень быстро надеть маску Фредди. Тень БОнни.jpg|Тень Бонни в мобильной версии игры RWQFSFASXC.png|Отдельгая текстура Jay-Jay Может появиться у вас под столом. После того, как вы поднимите и опустите монитор, она исчезнет. Jay-Jay не приносит вред игроку и не издаёт никаких звуков. Возможно, является забытой текстурой или недоработанным противником. Фанаты дали ей имя BG, что означает Balloon Girl (рус. Девочка с шариками), но файл с её текстурой называется Jay-Jay (рус. Джей Джей). BG.png|Jay-Jay под столом JJBG.jpg|То же, но в мобильной версии 681.png|Отдельная текстура Эндоскелет Эндоскелет — секретный персонаж в игре. Представляет собой аниматроника без костюма. Появляется в призовом уголке и, очень редко, на камере левой вентиляции. Насчет него есть очень много теорий. В основном, на тему того, чьим эндоскелетом он является. Однако, ни одна из теорий полностью так и не была подтверждена, так как он не совпадает по показателям. К примеру, у него уши как у Фокси, а глаза как у Фредди. Эндоскелета нет в мобильной версии игры. Эндоскелет в Prize Corner.png|Эндоскелет в призовом уголке hqdefault — копия.jpg|Эндоскелет в вентиляции Марионетка Иногда, если не заводить шкатулку, и позволить Марионетке выйти из коробки, то можно увидеть её в Главном Холле. Puppet in Mine Hall 1.png|Марионетка в главном холле Puppet_in_Mine_Hall_2.png|То же, но ближе Puppet_in_Mine_Hall_3.png|Ещё ближе 65.png|Отдельная текстура Марионетки Puppet head.png|Отдельная текстура головы Марионетки в главном холле Puppet head 2.png|То же Экраны смерти Есть три секретных экрана смерти с Игрушечным Бонни, Старым Фредди (после смерти) и Старым Фокси (перед началом ночи). 4080082b15c6b7ca492808e86aabb926.jpg|Игрушечный Бонни без глаз 625.png|Старый Фредди без глаз A43.jpg|Старый Фокси без глаз |-| FNaF 3 = Нос Фредди Очень популярная пасхалка. На стене, с левой стороны в офисе, есть плакат Фредди, и при нажатии на его нос издается звук гудка, как и во всех остальных частях игры. Freddy Poster.png|Плакат с Фредди Звук гудка Бумажные поделки В офисе в коробке лежит Бумажный приятель, такой же, как во второй части игры. Также с левой стороны может появиться бумажная поделка Бонни, а с правой — Фредди, также из второй части. Шанс появления поделок очень мал, он почти равен нулю. 64.png|Золотой Фредди 253.png|Спрингтрап Приятель в коробке.png|Бумажный приятель 52.png|Спрингтрап в офисе 354140 screenshots THIS IS RARE IMAGE IN FNAF 3.jpg|Фредди в офисе Плитки в офисе В офисе, между столом и коробкой, есть пространство, заполненное плитками. На них можно нажимать, но только в четвёртую ночь. При введении правильного кода активируется мини-игра «Stage 01». Сама система введения кода активации мини-игры похожа на панель кнопочного телефона. Кнопок.JPG|Код, который используется при входе в игру Плакаты В игре есть плакаты, которые в любой момент могут поменяться. На CAM 02 вместо Фредди появляется Спрингтрап. Такое же происходит и на камере CAM 10. Шанс появления этих плакатов очень мал. Spring_poster.png|CAM 02 9bQrxAI.png|CAM 10 Рисунок с кексом На CAM 04 слева есть рисунок с танцующим Бонни, который иногда может замениться на золотой или обычный кекс. SpringtrapCam04B.png|Слева находится рисунок с танцующим Бонни Cam04CupcakeA.png|Рисунок Игрушечным Бонни поменялся на рисунок с Кексом Cam04CupcakeB.png|Рисунок с Игрушечным Бонни поменялся на Золотого Кекса Фантом Кекса На третьей ночи на камерах 02, 03, 04 и 06 появляются Кексы при сборе которых запускается секретная мини-игра Chica's Party. 999.png Секретные файлы После выхода FNaF 3 фанаты нашли несколько файлов. Некоторые являются секретными загрузочными экранами, а какие-то — это неиспользованный контент. Секретные кадры могут воспроизвестись перед началом ночи. Шанс появления — 0,01%. На этих кадрах, мы можем видеть Спрингтрапа, снимающего маску, под которой видно раздавленное лицо Фиолетового человека. Spring trap 2.jpg Purple guy dead inside spring trap secret image by digitbrony-d8k7lc3.jpg Spring trap 3.jpg Springtrap mobile.png|Данный кадр существует только в мобильной версии. Седьмая ночь * После обновления игры до версии 1.03 появилась седьмая ночь. Её можно открыть таким-же путём, как и 8 ночь во FNAF 2, а после прохождения ночи появится газета из 6 ночи. 430.png|Заготовка для седьмой ночи. Тень Бонни Во второй части игры была всеми известная галлюцинация "Тень Бонни". Она есть и в третьей части, но появляется только на столе в пятую ночь. При нажатии на тень активируется мини-игра «Stage 01», где мы играем за Тень Бонни. Тень.jpg|Тень Бонни в FNaF 2 Тень бонни.png|Фигурка Тени Бонни в FNaF 3 997.png|Отдельная текстура фигурки. 1_ToyBonnieFigurine.png‎| Тень Бонни очень похожа на фигурку Игрушечного Бонни из FNaF 2 Газета после шестой ночи После прохождения шестой ночи, которая также называется «Nightmare», вам дается газета о том, что аттракцион сгорел. Если осветлить изображение на газетной вырезке, то на заднем плане можно увидеть голову Спрингтрапа. 123-0.png|Та самая газета 124.gif|Осветленное фото * Предположительно, Спрингтрап выжил. Среди фанатов появлялась теория, что это намек на четвёртую часть игры, но FNaF 4 совершенно о другом, и Спрингтрап там фигурирует лишь в мини-играх. * Так же на полях есть размытый текст, который является комментарием создателя игры — Скотта Коутона. * Поскольку ночь называется Nightmare (Кошмар) есть теория, что главному герою это все приснилось. *Это подтверждается наличием в игре Седьмой ночи, которая как бы является настоящей с последующим пожаром, а ночь-Кошмар - это просто сон-предвестие (и фантомы являются предвестниками пожара). Секретная комната В третьей части игры Телефонный парень упоминал о секретных комнатах. Он также говорил, что эти комнаты не отображаются на камерах и есть в пиццериях «старого образца», то есть в пиццериях Freddy Fazbear's Pizza (первая и вторая часть). Соответственно, секретная комната присутствует в мини-играх в третьей части. Телефонный парень начинает упоминать об этой комнате в первой ночи: * То есть в Freddy Fazbear's Pizza пытаются найти секретную комнату. Вот почему в первой ночи нет Спрингтрапа. На второй ночи Телефонный парень расскажет, что нашел её, а также кассеты и Спрингтрапа: В старых кассетах (третья ночь) рассказывается о пользовании костюмами, на случай поломки пружинного механизма, где есть такой пункт: На пятую ночь Телефонный Парень говорит о правилах и об использовании секретной комнаты: И на шестую ночь Телефонный Парень говорит, что все секретные комнаты будут закрыты: Тень Фредди В левой части офиса с очень маленьким шансом 0.5-2% может появиться Тень Фредди. Он не даст Вам перезапустить сломанные системы и иногда выкидывает игру на рабочий стол. Шанс появления: 0.5-2% (в пятую ночь), 10-20% (в шестую ночь). GoldenFreddyInOffice.png|Тень Фредди в офисе Goldenfreddyfnaf3.png|Отдельная тектсура Кекс Редко на столе в офисе может появиться Кекс, тот же, что стоял на столе в первой части игры. Шанс его появления почти равен нулю. кекст.png|Текстура Кекса 9590850761584017408_screenshots_2015-08-26_00002.jpg|Скриншот из игры |-| FNaF 4 = Нос Фредди Классическая пасхалка, присутствующая во всех частях FNaF. Если на плакате нажать на нос Фредди, то можно услышать смешной звук. В данном случае нажимать нужно не на плакат, а на плюшевую игрушку на кровати. Ss ed133c092449015276842c83a347fcd1f544fd1e.jpg|Игрушка Фредди Звук гудка * Однако, эта пасхалка не работает в мобильной версии игры. Больничная действительность Иногда на тумбочке у кровати главного героя могут появиться предметы, находящиеся в больнице. Ими являются: ваза с цветами, таблетки и капельница. Bedpills.png|Таблетки. Bedflowers.png|Ваза. Bedivbag.png|Капельница. Bedpills_осветелно.png|Осветлено Bedflowers_осветлено.png|Осветлено Bedivbag_осветлено.png|Осветлено Телефонный звонок В процессе игры можно слышать звук, похожий на человеческую речь. Это она и есть, только в перевернутом виде. Если проиграть эту запись наоборот, то можно получить сообщение Телефонного парня, которое он оставил нам на первую ночь, первой части FNaF. Запись Файл:Call3.ogg Реверс записи Файл:Call3(r).ogg * Интересно то, что именно в этом сообщении он упоминает Укус «87», что не противоречит сюжету четвертой части игры. Фотографии в доме Мало кто замечал, но в доме висят не совсем простые картинки. Это — фотографии, причем на которых изображен сам разработчик игры — Скотт со своей семьей. Коридор.png фото фнаф 4.png Фиолетовый человек В мини-игре после второй ночи главный герой, находящийся в пиццерии, может увидеть Фиолетового человека, который надевает на сотрудника ресторана костюм СпрингБонни. Кроме того, эта пасхалка имеет свою анимацию. 2016-01-01 04-51-21 Скриншот экрана.png|Фиолетовый человек FNaF4 - Minijuegos (Hombre Morado colocando a un empleado en un traje de Spring Bonnie).gif|Отдельная текстура с анимацией * Это довольно редкий кадр, так как немногие игроки догадывались пойти назад к служебной комнате. * Фиолетовый человек на самом деле может быть обычном человеком с обыкновенным цветом кожи. Мальчику запомнился охранник именно таким, потому что тот находился в темной комнате. Отсылки к FNaF 2 В мини-играх, в которых главный герой, гуляя по улице города, может увидеть детей. С ними можно контактировать, однако не это составляет пасхалку. Она заключена совсем в другом. По пути паренек может встретить упитанного мальчугана, держащего воздушный шарик. Он очень похож на Мальчика с шариком. Помимо мальчика он также может встретить девочку, возле которой находятся игрушки, сильно напоминающие игрушечных аниматроников из второй части. Kid_4_Balloo.gif|Мальчик с шариком Little_gir.png|Девочка с игрушками |-| FNaF: SL = Нажатие на объекты При нажатии на некоторые объекты (в том числе и на носы) будут воспроизводиться разные звуки. 2231.png|Красным отмечены места при нажатии на которые воспроизводя разные звуки 2232_(2).png|То же 2233.png|То же * Это является альтернативой пасхалки с носом Фредди в остальных частях франшизы. Йенндо С очень малой долей вероятности появляется вместо Весёлой Фокси при использовании вспышки в Funtime-аудитории. Редко, на своей ночи, в зависимости от A.I., также появляется и в офисе, и если не поднять монитор, то он нападёт. Пока находится в офисе очень быстро забирает кислород. На камерах не появляется. YenndoInTheFuntimeAuditorium.jpg|Йенндо в Funtime-аудитории 1529.png|Отдельная текстура 1530.png|То же 1532.png|То же 67fb390454611e176dba31705090e587eb81ac02 00.jpg|Йенндо в офисе Yenndocustomnight.png|Отдельная текстура Output 1s3LRY.gif|Скример * Существует мнение, что это эндоскелет Золотого Фредди, но это подкрепляет тот факт, что у Золотого Фредди отсутствуют глаза, зато у Йенндо они есть. Минирина Минирину можно увидеть в Комнате управления, если игрок многократно погибал от рук Баллоры. После пятой ночи в ненастоящей концовке с редким шансом Минирину также можно увидеть у себя в попкорне. MinireenaEasterEgg.jpg|В Модуле Управления Minireena_Rotating.gif|Отдельная текстура ButteredMinireena.gif|В Ненастоящей Концовке 1758.png|Отдельная текстура Минирины 1240.png|Отдельная текстура попкорна поверх текстуры Минирины Бидибаб за окном На третьей и пятой ночах есть шанс появления Бидибаб за окном Комнаты управления цирком и Лифта. FNaF SL - Elevator (Alucinación - Bidybab).jpg|В лифте BidyBab_in_the_Circus_Gallery.jpg|В модуле управления цирком 1652.png|Сама текстура Маска Лолбит Как и в случае с Минириной, маску Лолбит можно обнаружить в Комнате управления, если игрок многократно погибал от рук Веселой Фокси. Sister location easter egg lolbits head by gameandwill-dake98y.jpg|Голова в модуле управления Lolbit.png|Отдельная текстура Комнаты из четвертой части На мониторе в комнате с выключателем можно заметить как на карте от главного помещения исходят небольшие проходы, которые ведут в комнаты, похожие на комнаты из четвертой части. Также эти комнаты можно увидеть на мониторах в секретной комнате, если на циферблате ввести «1983». Breaker Panel-Mapa-Sister Location.png|Карта ChildrenRoomOnThePanel.png|Детская комната CorridorOnThePanel.png|Коридор (FNaF 4) Private Room-Habitación (FNaF 4)-Sister Location.png|Детская комната на мониторе Private Room-Cama (FNaF 4)-Sister Location.png|Кровать в детской комнате на мониторе Private Room-Hallway (FNaF 4)-Sister Location.png|Коридор на мониторе |-| FFPS = Нос Фредди (Хэлпи) Если в офисе нажать на нос Хэлпи, то можно услышать гудок, как и во всех остальных частях игры. Office FFPS front.png Аниматроники-объекты В игре есть четыре очень интересных аниматроника-объектов, а именно — Счастливая Лягушка, Свин-портной, Медведь Нэдд и Мистер Бегемот. Данные аниматроники до этого появлялись в мини-игре FNaF3 мини-игре Happiest Day, где дети в масках этих аниматроников сидят за столиками. Самый счастливый день (РА.png|Весёлая Лягушка Самый счастливый день ТИ.png|Медведь Недд или Слон Орвил Самый счастливый деньh.png|М-р. Бегемот Самый счастливый деньp.png|Свин-портной Также аниматроник Pigpatch названием и внешним видом отсылает к PorkPatch'у — антагонисту из FNaF World Настоящая концовка В Настоящей Концовке после заключительных титров появляется изображение поляны с шестью могилами. На каждой из могил есть имена, однако видно только четыре, а именно — Габриэль, Фриц, Сьюзи и Джереми. По некоторым теориям, на пятой написано «Майк». По поводу шестой могилы, никто не знает точного имени, но есть предположения, что там написано имя девочки, чья душа была заселена в Baby. FFPS True Ending18.png * Несмотря на это, в книгах двух друзей главной героини, которые являются одними из пяти исчезнувшими детьми имена другие. Возможно могилы "Джереми" и "Фритц" предназначаются охранникам из FNaF 2. Другие объекты магазина * В магазине можно купить бумажных приятелей из второй части, которые также висят на стене. Paper Pals.png * У фанатов были теории, что в Sister Location должна появиться Funtime Chica однако ее там не было. Не смотря на это, в магазине можно купить данного аниматроника. * Объект Security Puppet возможно является смесью обычной Марионетки и Security из FNaF World. * При игре в Candy Cadet он с шансом может рассказать одну из пяти историй. Мини-игры * В мини-игре Duck Pond играет мелодия чем-то напоминающая песни The Living Tombstone, но более медленная и тихая. **На самом деле это «Марш Тореадора» из оперы Кармен, только в более замедленной и тихой версии. Файл:Minor Corrosion of the Bizet.ogg * В мини-игре объекта Security Puppet является логическим продолжением мини-игры из FNaF 2 — Take cake to the children, где мы точно можем понять, что кто такая Марионетка, и почему именно ее/его скример был в предыдущей мини-игре. * В секретной мини-игре про гонки, можно увидеть ребенка, который очень похож на Crying Child из FNaF World, да и просто плачущих детей. Экран запуска При повторном запуске игры появится обычная надпись с предупреждением, но далее продолжится словами and... lost of (рус. и... много), затем словом fun (рус. веселья) до тех пор, пока Вы не пропустите это с помощью клавиши «Enter» или пока всё место не будет занято. bandicam 2019-06-26 12-35-32-953.jpg Аллея С некоторым шансом после проигрыша можно увидеть одно из четырёх изображений аниматроников на аллее: MoltenFreddyOnTheAlleyOriginal.png|Molten Freddy на аллее Molten Freddy Alley.png|То же, но осветлённо ScrapBabyOnTheAlleyOriginal.png|Scrap Baby на аллее Бомж.jpg|То же, но осветлённо LeftyOnTheAlleyOriginal.png|Lefty на аллее Лефти.jpg|То же, но осветлённо ScraptrapOnTheAlleyOriginal.png|Scraptrap на аллее 1913.png|То же, но осветлённо |-| UCN = Нос Фредди Если нажать на нос игрушке Фредди, то можно услышать гудок, как, собственно, и во всех частях игры. Мстительный Дух Он может появиться в Офисе, в отверстии вентиляции, или одной из дверей, или же крупным планом на весь экран, после того как игрок опустит Монитор. Также его можно увидеть во время появления сообщения "GAME OVER", в тот момент, лицо Духа появляется на весь экран, после чего начинает быстро растворяться. Как и в случае с Офисом, пребывание призрака в зоне видимости длится не более секунды. Его голос слышен в записях таких персонажей, как Счастливая Лягушка, Нэдд Медведь и Слон Орвилл. В файлах игры присутствует четыре идентичных изображения лица Мстительного Духа, причём, в исходном коде игры, каждое из них подписано своим индивидуальным кодом, состоящим из четырёх цифр: «1813», «1904», «1907» и «2019». Сами файлы с изображением Духа записаны в игре под именем «Face» (рус. Лицо). 2019.png|Одно из изоброжений Мстительного Духа XOR вне режима 50/20 Очень редко может произойти, что XOR появиться вне режима 50/20. Gif_(1).gif|Пример появления XOR вне режима 50/20 Враги из Five Nights at Freddy's World Иногда на столе может появиться один из трёх врагов ранее дебютировавший в Five Nights at Freddy's World. Tumblr inline pdmix92Ahm1uehx4g 1280.png|Пример появления Белого кролика Uln2ydlwdl611.png|Тангл в офисе 3o98ul7syk611.png|Пример появления Прыгающего Горшока Fredbear Он может появится, когда закончится энергия или попросту случайным образом. Избавиться от него нельзя никак, так как сразу виден его скример. Также его можно призвать самостоятельно, установив A.I. у Старого Золотого Фредди на 1 и затем использовать на него Death Coin. Если вы сделали все правильно, то на столе, перед скримером, появится его шляпа. 2158.png|Шляпа Фредбера UCN JS - Fredbear.gif|Скример Фредбера Четвёртый межпространственный тоннель В случае, если только A.I. Старика Последствия будет активно на 1 в игре Ultimate Custom Night, и вы поймаете рыбу в его мини-игре, то откроется секретная концовка, в которой мы сможем увидеть четвёртый межпространственный туннель из FNaF World. При попытке заговорить с ним, он скажет: Вы также можете «утонуть» в озере, как и в FNaF World, но после этого игра аварийно завершит работу. На фоне этой концовки можно услышать странные звуки, и если их обработать, то вы услышите агонии, предположительно, Уильяма Афтона о ненависти к Майку либо Генри. Это доказывает, что Уильям находится в аду. Секретные персонажи В игре присутствует шесть секретных персонажей которые могут быть случайно призваны Ди Ди: * Тень Бонни — после активации он сделает офис тёмным примерно на десять секунд. Вы не сможете увидеть двери, то есть вам придется следить за тем, что открыто и закрыто с помощью других средств. Это может произойти только один раз за ночь. * Плюштрап — он появится на камере 6, сидя на стуле. Если вы не напугаете его достаточно быстро, предварительно выгнав его со стула, он нападет на вас. * Кошмарная Чика — когда она активна, то на экране сверху и снизу появляются клыки, которые медленно идут друг к другу. Когда они соприкоснутся, появится скример Кошмарной Чики. Чтобы от неё избавиться нужно включить кондиционер. Появляется только тогда, когда появляется Ди Ди. * Боннет — та же активность, что и в своей ночи во FNaF: SL, нужно нажать ей на нос. Появляется только тогда, когда появляется Ди Ди. * Минирины — та же активность, что и в своей ночи в Sister Location, они загораживают обзор игрока. Появляется только тогда, когда появляется Ди Ди. * Лолбит — когда она активна, появляется ее изображение и характерный звук, который повышает уровень шума. Не нападает. Чтобы избавится от неё, нужно на своей клавиатуре написать слово «LOL» или одновременно зажать клавиши «L» и «O» на клавиатуре. |-| FNaF: HW = Нос Фредди Если нажать на нос Фредди в мини-игре Запчасти и Обслуживание, то можно услышать гудок, как, собственно, и во всех частях игры. FreddyyyVR.png Звук гудка Хэлпи Редко после прохождения уровня можно заметить, что из-за вашего экрана с заданиями выглядывает Хэлпи. Так же Хелпи может появиться на уровнях FNaF 2 (VR) и будет стоять позади вас наполке немного правее Кекса. Helpy-Monitor.jpg|Пример появления в главной комнате HELPY02VR.png|Пример появления Хелпи на пятой ночи FNaF 2 (VR) Минирина Иногда на уровнях с Кошмарным Мальчиком с шариком и Плюштрапом может появиться Минирина в дверном проёме. MinireenaVR.png Эндоскелет Редко в начале ночи FNaF 2 (VR) можно увидеть Эндоскелет, который будет стоять справа от вас. Endo2VR.png|Пример появления в Обычном режиме ENDO02VR.png|Пример появления в Ультрафиолетовом режиме Кофемашина из The Desolate Hope Есть шанс, что в начале ночи FNaF 3 (VR) на столе появиться кофемашина, которая будет стоять слева от вас. COFFEE02.png|Пример появления Кофемашины Бидибаб Иногда на уровне с Бэйби в Ночных кошмарах возле двери (справа) может появиться Бидибаб. BidybabVR.png|Пример появления Бидибаба Скример Кекса Если после проигрыша в Ультрафиолетовом режиме дотронуться до Кекса он покажет свой скример и исчезнет. Это ни на что не повлияет. Если дотронуться до него во время «глюка», Кошмарного Кекса. Cupcakevrplaceholderwikiuntilwegetfiles.gif|Скример обычного Кекса Nightmarecupcakevrplaceholderwikiuntilwegetfiles.gif|Скример Кошмарного Кекса Плюштрап Бывает, что после прохождения уровня в коробке вместо приза появляется скример Плюштрапа. PlushtrapJSVR.png Спринг Бонни Иногда Спринг Бонни вместо того, чтобы махать нам рукой встаёт прямо и слегка подёргивается. PrimerVUltrafioletovomRejimeVR.png Эндоскелет в Vent Repair (VR) Иногда под игроком в мини-игре с Мангл может появиться эндоскелет. Он также исчезнет при попадшем на него луче света. |-| FNaF: HW DLC = Меню выбора уровней Фиолетовые фары Иногда у машины позади игрока могут стать фиолетовые (вместо жёлтых) фары. Purple_Guy_Car.png Дредбер Редко Дредбер может появиться в главном меню за домом из FNaF 4. Dreadbear_Behind_FNAF4_House.png Оранжевое небо Есть шанс, что в главном меню небо станет оранжевым вместо зелёного. Так же оно может стать красным. Место для получение нового приза Если здесь появится три плаката с клоунами из FFPS и игрок попадёт в каждый из них дротиком, то у клоунов загорятся глаза, помещение станет напоминать Ультрафиолетовый режим, а по середине будет висеть плакат с надписью It's me (рус. Это я). It'smeDREAD.jpg Глитчтрап Если в Ультрафиолетовом режиме нажать на кнопку на экране сбоку (с права), затем повернуться назад и обратно, то между деревьями на заднем плане будет танцевать Глитчтрап. Категория:Five Nights at Freddy's Категория:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Категория:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Категория:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Категория:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Категория:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Категория:Ultimate Custom Night Категория:Five Nights at Freddy's: Help Wanted Категория:Секреты Категория:Геймплей